totvfandomcom-20200214-history
Sutanu F'thar
"You, little one. Tell me your name." - Lord Phyaun Sutanu is a Val'kyr student and the apprentice of Lord Athral Phyaun. Biography Sutanu was a mere acolyte studying under Lord Ryder shortly before the Siege of Canterlot. Her Master left her in the hands of her instructors during the Siege with the intention of continuing her training when the war was over. Shortly after the Siege, The Capital was assaulted by Empress Luna. Sutanu was among many Val'kyr to rush to defend the city, but due to her inexperience and incomplete training, she was gravely wounded by Luna, her eyes being gored out by Alptraum. Sutanu was sheltered in the infirmary while Lord Ryder launched the counterattack that cost him his life. Sutanu was left to the healers until long after Tolrah Thire's coup against Grand Lord Megan Ryder. Phyaun discovered her tending to a garden and asked her where her Master was. When Sutanu explained that she was injured in The Capital Purge and that her Master had been Lord Ryder, Phyaun offered to continue her training. Teaching Sutanu to see beyond her missing eyes, she instructed her in a highly acrobatic fighting style which made liberal use of Fel Magic and Telekinesis. Upon mastering Phyaun's lessons, Sutanu was gifted with Phyaun's old glaives, Rend and Tear, which she had replaced with Krodha and Asesa. Sutanu would join her Master to fight against Empress Luna, massacring most of the Equestrian Royal Guard in the process. She was later captured and forced to fight in an execution arena, but slaughtered all of the creatures sent to kill her before being rescued by her Master. Personality Sutanu is a quiet woman, made soft-spoken and seemingly diminutive by years of helplessness and postponed training. After being taken under Phyaun's wing, she was an extremely precise and clinical warrior. Phyaun would often deploy her on missions that required a more delicate and surgical hand than she was often capable of. In her later years, Sutanu displayed an arrogance that would have put Lord Ryder to shame. Her exponentially increasing number of victories made her only dedicated to become even more powerful and she was frequently challenged to duels by other Val'kyr who had grown tired of her attitude. Of these challenges, only Valithria had defeated her. Lord Phyaun ignored the complaints about her apprentice. Adopting a "Might makes right" philosophy ever since the death of her Master, she actively encouraged Sutanu in demonstrating her power to anyone who challenged her. Powers and Abilities Like every apprentice to a reigning Warlord, Sutanu quickly became one of the most powerful Val'kyr in service. Her sensory powers made her adept at fighting multiple opponents and less susceptible to flanking strikes. Unlike most Val'kyr, she was capable to staying on the offensive when surrounded and prioritized wielding an enemy's momentum against them. Sutanu employed an extremely acrobatic fighting style, making full use of Rend and Tear's arcing blades to turn every flip, spin, and roll into a deadly slash. She would also frequently employ telekinetic throws and coating her weapons in fel fire to strike enemies at long range. Being blind, Sutanu was trained to listen to the environment around her, and make use of her telekinesis to sense the position of her enemies. While this makes her keenly aware of her surroundings, she is incapable of reading and her focus is so dedicated to sensing things around her that she is deaf to telepathy. Suntanu's magic of choice was fel magic, and explored it in far greater detail than previous practitioners (Lord Ryder and Ascentia Sparkle) ever had. She frequently employed fel-fire as a basic attack where it had previously been considered a last resort, and she had mastered siphoning an enemy's life to fuel it. She was also capable of coating her flesh in a tough, chitinous layer of armor comprised entirely of fel and covered in barbs and spines. Trivia *Sutanu was designed after much speculation as to whether Peet had a Val'kyr that was based off of herself. However, that inspiration is only loosely tied to her appearance (namely the hair). *Sutanu's backstory and motivation are based off Kor'vas Bloodthorn. *Sutanu is similar in her role as Phyaun's apprentice as Darth Maul was to Darth Sidious. *Sutanu's overall combat aesthetic is reminiscent of the Vengeance Demon Hunter, a World of Warcraft class that is built around self-healing, explosive fel magic, and tough demon-skin.